


The Nature of Defence

by tresa_cho



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, M/M, Misunderstanding, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't quite trust these people, but they haven't attacked them yet. The day was still young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Defence

**Author's Note:**

> I worked in the optional request! Hopefully this fulfils your fic wishes :D Betad by the ever-wonderful [](http://ellipsisthgreat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellipsisthgreat**](http://ellipsisthgreat.livejournal.com/). Needs a writtenfor tag.

_**The Nature of Defence [NC-17]**_  
 **Title:** The Nature of Defence  
 **Author:** [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[**tresa_cho**](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Jack doesn't quite trust these people, but they haven't attacked them yet. The day was still young.  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (m/m intimate moments)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own. If did own, would be making loads of money.  
 **Written For:** [](http://badgerling.livejournal.com/profile)[**badgerling**](http://badgerling.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:**

 _Two (2) Requirements:  
1\. A celebration on an alien planet  
2\. First time  
Optional Request: early s7, shortly after Daniel's Descension  
Restriction #1: no AMTDI  
Restriction #2: no character bashing_

  
 **Notes:** I worked in the optional request! Hopefully this fulfils your fic wishes :D Betad by the ever-wonderful [](http://ellipsisthgreat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ellipsisthgreat**](http://ellipsisthgreat.livejournal.com/). Needs a writtenfor tag.

“I don't understand.”

“It's simple, Jack. They reenact the circumstances of the original cause of the ceremony. It's just like setting off fireworks on the fourth of July.” Daniel gripped the sides of the boat tightly as it wobbled. Jack hefted his sack higher on his shoulder.

“I don't get why we have to go all the way across the lake only to turn around and come back,” Jack said. “It seems like a moot point by now.” He looked back at the shore they were leaving behind. It was dark now, no hint of the village they had just left. Where they had left Sam. “I don't like it. We could get jumped.”

“Jack,” Daniel said, exasperated. “We've been here a week. These people were kind enough to invite us to partake in one of the most important ceremonies they hold in the year. Enjoy it.”

“But-”

“Enjoy it. Jack.” Daniel cut him off, turning to face the opposite shore. Jack sighed and slumped against the side of the boat. He watched the back of Daniel's head and reminded himself that he was grateful. Grateful that this irritating, stubborn linguist was back even if he didn't remember anything. Couldn't take the Danny out of Daniel.

They reached the opposite shore without incident. Jack leaped from the boat and splashed into knee-deep water, helping Hiroshi drag the dingy ashore. Daniel stepped onto the gravel shore, eying the forest.

“Don't think about it, Daniel,” Jack said, bent over a stake in the ground. Hiroshi held the line as Jack tied it off. Daniel turned.

“I wasn't. Well, I was, but I was going to wait for you,” he said. One of their original guides approached Daniel, lamp held high. Daniel grinned, wide and honest. “Hey Taisuke. What are we doing now?”

“If you'd like, I can show you our ceremonial grounds before we set up for the night,” Taisuke said. They both looked at Jack. Jack frowned.

“As in, go off by yourself in the dark, scary forest of a planet we know nothing about?” Jack clarified. Taisuke laughed.

“Well, we know a great deal about it, but to you, I'd imagine it would be dark and scary.”

“I'll come with you,” Jack said. Hiroshi glanced at Taisuke, and then nodded.

“Weapons are forbidden on the island,” Hiroshi said when he saw Jack sling his P90 over a shoulder. Jack hesitated. “It reminds us of a less pleasant era of our history. For the weekend festival, all weapons are forbidden.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “You can make a weapon out of anything,” he pointed out. Daniel pursed his lips.

“Jack,” he said, a hint of warning in his tone. Jack sighed heavily and unclipped the magazine from the weapon. He placed the gun on his pack, and pocketed the magazine. The knife in his boot provided a reassuring pressure against the outside of his ankle.

“Let's get this over with,” Jack said, clapping his hands together. Daniel was unhappy with him, he could tell. He said nothing as Hiroshi took point and led them into the forest. Jack had to consciously stamp down on his unease. There was nothing to indicate these people would turn on them. Nothing in their past history hinted that Daniel would suddenly become a virginal (hah!) sacrifice to some deity. Sam was safely ensconced with the women, who, while formidable, were disinclined to violence for violence's sake.

Actually, their hosts had been nothing but gracious since first contact. It was enough to raise the hairs on the back of Jack's neck.

“When our people were first placed here, a malfunction in the gate apparatus separated out the males from the females,” Hiroshi said. “We were actually placed at the gate on the opposite side of the planet. Records mention a time of confusion and fighting amongst the male portion of our people. Luckily, before we killed each other off, we were able to work through the human condition and reach a general peace. The women, needless to say, were far more successful on their own regarding this manner.”

“You each developed independently?” Daniel asked.

“Yes, for a while. Obviously the lack of procreation was a pressing concern.” Hiroshi picked his way along the forest floor with ease of experience, helping Daniel along as he talked. Taisuke hung back with Jack, surreptitiously guiding him. “A few of the men remembered coming through with their wives. We decided the women had to be somewhere on the planet. We sent out expeditions to the four corners in hopes of discovering the women's camps.”

“And this festival commemorates the reunion of your people,” Daniel surmised. Hiroshi nodded. “The shore is darkened upon your leaving to represent the darkness before your discovering each other?”

“Correct,” Hiroshi said with a generous smile. “You are good, Daniel Jackson. I expect nothing less from people who can successfully manipulate the gate.” Daniel beamed. Jack scowled. “The darkness when the men leave shore represents the darkness of the separation of our people. When we return tomorrow, the shores will be lit with floating lanterns.”

“The women routinely lit lanterns and set them afloat in the sky and sea to help us find them,” Taisuke said. “In hopes that we would see one of them and know where they were.”

“Fascinating,” Daniel said, too excited.

“Yes. Truly amazing. Lighting fires to draw the men in like moths.” Jack couldn't keep the drawl from his voice. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, irritated at himself.

“Jack, can you at least pretend to be interested?” Daniel asked. His face flickered in the light of the torches they carried.

“Too busy trying to make sure we stay alive,” Jack said, too sharply. Daniel cast a furious glare at him before switching on his Silent Treatment Mode, focusing solely on Hiroshi and the continuing story of this festival.

“Taisuke, would you mind taking the Colonel to our campsite and show him some of our more physical traditions?” Hiroshi suggested. “I think this historical journey is boring him.”

Well that just sounded awkward.

“I'm fine,” Jack said. Hiroshi smiled knowingly.

“It's all right, Colonel. History isn't everyone's interest. I will ensure Daniel Jackson's safety.” Jack didn't like the way Hiroshi's fingers brushed Daniel's hip.

“It's all right, Jack,” Daniel said. “Go.”

Jack swallowed his protests. Taisuke smiled at him as they turned away from Daniel and Hiroshi, and began making their way back towards the shoreline where the other men would be setting up camp for the night.

“Perhaps you would be interested in learning our sword forms?” Taisuke asked. “The men and women have developed separate forms. I could teach you a few of our basic steps.”

“All right,” Jack said. Anything to take his mind off the distance growing between him and Daniel. Taisuke beamed. They stopped at the shore to pick up two katanas. Jack felt a slight thrill. He had always wanted to handle one, but never seemed to have the chance over the years. Taisuke handed him a sword, and he gripped the hilt firmly, following him away from the shore to their campgrounds.

Taisuke led him to a clearing. He drew the sword from its sheath and let the hard leather fall to the ground. “I hope you will not mind following me, Colonel,” Taisuke said. “I will lead you in the exercises.”

“That's fine.” Jack followed him, dropping the sheath from the weapon.

“One hundred sword strokes to begin, shall we?” Taisuke swung the blade encouragingly. Jack bit back his groan and stood beside Taisuke as they started.

Jack wasn't sure how much time passed, but when Taisuke finally stopped, his arms felt like rubber and his shirt stuck to his back. Taisuke sheathed his sword and stripped off the top of his tunic. Jack took the liberty to remove his tac vest and undershirt. The night air was cool against flushed skin.

“You pick up form quickly,” Taisuke said, offering Jack a flask of water. Jack accepted gratefully.

“That's what my drill sergeant said.”

“If I may be so bold, you aren't that quick to pick up social cues,” Taisuke said. Jack narrowed his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“You are extremely protective of your partner,” Taisuke said. “To the point he is beginning to resent it.”

“He's not my partner.” Jack sat on the ground, pushing a hand through sweat-soaked hair. “And I have a right to be protective. He just came back from the dead.” Taisuke crouched beside him.

“Your fear of losing him will only drive him away,” he said. “You must trust that he can take care of himself.”

“Whatever, Yoda,” Jack said, pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed his shirt and the sword and started back towards the campgrounds. Movement in the forest caught his eye. He stilled, hand on the hilt of the katana. Hiroshi emerged in the shadows of the night, barely lit by the torch he held. He leaned close to a tree. Daniel stood, cradled between the hard lines of the tree and Hiroshi's body, pressed so close between them both they looked like one shape under the two moons.

Jack ground his teeth and walked back to camp.

His mood lasted until the next evening, but Daniel was too engrossed in Hiroshi's historical rendition of the festival to notice. That night, just as Hiroshi promised, they boated back to the island to the welcoming glisten of thousands of floating lights.

Sam stood on the beach, her own hand-made lantern in hand, her face literally glowing. “Hello, sir,” she said. “Welcome back.”

“Hello Carter. I trust you had fun.” Jack stepped up to her. Daniel joined them, and when Teal'c completed their group, Sam released her lantern to the sky.

“Yaone said the lights were to be released when one's entire family was together,” Sam said. Daniel smiled and reached for Sam's hand. She squeezed his hand.

“We do make an unconventional family,” Teal'c said.

“Are we partaking in the ceremony as a family unit?” Daniel asked. “Single members of society play a much different role than families.”

“Why don't you go join Hiroshi's family for the event?” Jack asked. Daniel scowled at him.

“What is wrong with you? I just-”

“You clearly enjoy Hiroshi's company more than mine,” Jack said before he could stop himself. “I'm sure he'd welcome the chance to get closer to you.” Daniel's eyes went dark.

“At least Hiroshi can admit it,” he said. He hefted his pack higher on his shoulder, and turned without another word. Jack's mouth hung open. Sam and Teal'c glared at him.

“Sir, you're being a jerk,” Sam said. Jack gaped at her. “Whatever you've done to piss him off, you need to go fix it. Now.”

“I concur with CaptainCarter's assessment,” Teal'c said. “Before the festival activities begin, I suggest repairing your relationship so as not to spoil the festivities.”

Jack scowled, and turned. He almost ran into Taisuke. “Your linguist is enjoying one of our baths before the festival starts,” he said with a small smile on his lips. “I can take you, if you wish.”

“Please,” Jack said. The universe conspired against him. Taisuke left the groups on shore, leading Jack inland. The noises and chatter of people faded in the dusk as they moved towards the village. The bathhouse was a small cabin just outside the village proper. Taisuke led Jack through the empty cabin and into the yard, where several pools of cool water scattered around the grounds. Jack saw Daniel reclined against the edge of one of the pools, eyes closed. “Thanks.”

“If you need anything, let me know,” Taisuke said. He left Jack alone.

Jack walked to the edge of the pool. Daniel opened his eyes and made a face.

“Go away, Jack. I'm angry at you.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

Daniel sighed, shifting in the water. “I'm not some piece of pottery that's going to crack at the slightest breeze. I can take care of myself.”

Jack pressed his lips together, trying to sort through the words jumbled in his head. “You don't understand, Daniel,” he said. Daniel stared at him. “You don't know what it was like watching you slip away. How powerless I was.”

“I'm sorry, Jack,” Daniel said. “I don't remember.” The silence stretched between them. Jack felt like something important was slipping through his fingers despite desperate attempts to hold on.

He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the pool, BDUs and all. Daniel sat up straighter as Jack waded towards him, the water up to his chest by the time he reached Daniel. He reached out and corralled Daniel with both hands on the edge of the pool. “I can't lose you again,” he said.

“I'm stronger, Jack,” Daniel said. “Believe in my strength, and you'll never lose me.” He reached up, cupping Jack's face with both hands. Jack closed his eyes, body strung tight for what was coming. Daniel pulled him close, sealing his lips over Jack's. “Jack.”

“Danny.” Jack exhaled sharply against Daniel's skin, sliding his lips along Daniel's throat as he was pulled close against him. Daniel held him tight, fingers digging painfully into skin as water swirled around them. Jack sucked the water from Daniel's skin, leaving a trail of red in his wake.

“It's okay, Jack. It's okay,” Daniel said, his voice a mere whisper. He clutched at Jack, rolling his hips. Jack shuddered as heat washed over him despite the chill pool water. He found Daniel's lips again, biting, licking, bending Daniel over the edge of the pool to get closer. Daniel's hands fumbled with the waist of his pants, stripping the zipper and freeing Jack's straining cock. “Don't drop me,” Daniel warned before lifting his legs to wrap them around Jack's waist. Jack shifted to accommodate the weight.

Daniel reached between them and grasped both their cocks. Jack bit down on Daniel's lip, eliciting a sharp gasp. Daniel's hand was hot on his flesh, pumping from base to tip. The water slapped between them, washing cool over heated skin. Jack pressed his mouth to Daniel's throat, thrusting up into Daniel's hand. He came to Daniel whispering his name over and over. Brushing hot words along Jack's skin and Jack saw white burst behind his eyelids.

He reached around Daniel, grasping his legs to keep him above the water as he slumped, boneless from his orgasm. Jack reached with one hand to brush hair back from Daniel's face. Daniel smiled, achingly open and just for Jack. “You can't leave me again,” Jack said hoarsely, twisting his fingers in Daniel's hair. Daniel shook his head.

“I won't. It's all right, Jack,” Daniel said. He ran his fingers along Jack's arm. “It's all right.” Jack held him close, till he stopped shaking, and could stand on his own. “You're going to need new clothes,” Daniel said. He smirked. “You'd look amazing in a kimono. It would accent your legs.”

“I'm not wearing a kimono,” Jack said. Daniel smiled.

“Are we all right?” Daniel asked. “You're not going to freak out on away missions?”

“No promises,” Jack said. “I'll try.” Daniel pulled away from him, swimming towards the other end of the pool.

“We're not done, Jack,” Daniel said, throwing a smile over his shoulder. “Just wait till we get home.” Jack felt a thrill that had nothing to do with the cool water. Daniel pulled himself from the pool, water falling away in waves. “Come on. We have the dinner to go to.”

“What about Hiroshi?” Jack followed. Daniel grasped a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“Hiroshi was just comforting me because you were being an asshole,” Daniel said, shaking water from his hair. He reached for his glasses. “He has his own lovers to go home to.”

Jack did a double take. “Lovers? Plural?”

Daniel smirked. “You really don't pay attention, do you? While on the island, the men take their male lovers. This celebration on the mainland is the festival of fertility- they have to take their female lovers. When the men and women reunited, there was a veritable orgy. Jack, these people developed polyamory as a cultural necessity. We can learn a lot from them.”

“That's insane.”

Daniel shrugged. “I think it's remarkable. Come on, we're missing the food.”

Jack let Daniel strip him of his wet clothes. He grudgingly held still as Daniel wrapped the kimono around him and tucked it properly, grinning the entire ordeal. Hiroshi appeared just as Daniel finished the last tie, and waited for them.

“I trust you enjoyed your bath?” he said. Daniel nodded enthusiastically. Jack said nothing, and Hiroshi mercifully did not do anything towards Daniel that he'd regret. “It is almost time for the dinner.”

He led them to the centre of the village, where a banquet of food sprawled across a table. Jack's mouth watered, and Daniel didn't wait for him. They joined the villagers, picking interesting morsels from the plates. Sam waved them over to a blanket ringed with cushions, and they sat beside her and Teal'c. Their family unit.

“I think I'm supposed to take you all to my quarters and procreate,” Sam said. Jack choked on some leafy green. Daniel pounded him on the back until his airway cleared.

“Come again?”

“Well, the women ran off with each other last night.” Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. “And, if you forgive me, sir, but don't ask so that I won't have to tell. I think this part of the festival is the fertility portion, where the intent is to procreate. Since we're a family unit I think they want us to have sex.”

“I'm all for celebrating diverse cultures,” Jack said, “But I will put my foot down on this one.”

Sam beamed. “Oh good! Then you won't mind if I, um, head off and join Yoshiki's family unit?”

Jack blinked at her. “Go ahead, Carter. Just be safe.” She nodded, grabbed her unfinished plate of food, and walked across the clearing to sit with one of the families that had welcomed them.

“She's having fun,” Daniel said. Jack nodded. “So, Jack. Will we also be partaking in the... fertility ritual?”

Jack caught his eye, the mischievous glint there thrilling. “Sure,” he said. “Don't expect any babies to come out of it, though.” Daniel grinned.

Teal'c rolled his eyes.


End file.
